


Room Service

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: In 1959, a much older, confident Therese Belivet has trouble sleeping inside the hotel room where she and Carol are staying at.





	Room Service

1959

"Carol?" Therese lays wide awake on her side; staring across at the blonde, who appears fast asleep snoring softly. Therese reaches over to shake Carol's shoulder gently. She watches her girlfriend's body stir a bit under the covers before opening her eyes into tiny, drowsy slits. 

"What is it, Therese?" Carol asks. Her voice sounds hoarse and full of worry. 

"I'm having trouble falling asleep," Therese explains. 

"It's easy," Carol replies. "Just close your eyes and count a thousand puffy, cute flying sheep inside your head..." she gives the younger woman a lopsided smile before covering her mouth to yawn.

"I have a better idea," Therese grins. She rises up from the bed and switches on the oil lamp from their hotel room hanging above on the wall. Carol lets out a sharp, startled cry from the lamp's sudden brightness of light in the room and rolls over to try to cover her face with her pillow. Therese throws off the bedsheets from her side of the bed and shuffles her way over to the phone on top of a wicker chair. She presses a button for Room Service.

The hotel's supervisor answers on the third ring. He sounds tired and annoyed for answering the phone at 2:00 in the morning. " _Yes?_ " his voice clearly isn't too happy, but Therese doesn't care. She goes right ahead and orders dessert for them to make and bring. During the whole time she's talking, she doesn't seem to catch Carol staring at her from the bed with her mouth hanging open.

"Your brownie sundae will arrive to you shortly, miss," the supervisor grumbles. He then rudely hangs up the phone leaving her to hear the dial tone. Therese grins to herself as she clicks the phone back in place and puts the device away.

"Did you just order a brownie sundae 2:00 in the morning?" Carol demands. She has sat up now with two hotel pillows resting the back of her neck. 

"I did," Therese nods. "And I can share it with you..."

"No thank you. I would like to go back to sleep," Carol chuckles. She scratches the bare top of her left breastbone and yawns again. Therese watches her dramatically throw her hand against her hip in a come-on-come-to-bed-now gesture. Therese walks back over in an oversized flannel nightgown and mismatched socks. She jumps on the bed and crawls. Carol collects her inside her arms and they share a brief warm kiss before staring at each other longingly with lust and love. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Carol whispers.

"Anything you want," Therese replies. She then sends Carol laughing lightly before slipping her arms around the brunette's neck, pulling themselves closer with their mouths soon pressing together; in a kiss once more. 

A loud knock behind the hotel room disrupts their passion; sending both women hot under the collar and flustered. Therese giggles the minute she feels Carol's tonuge lick her playfully on the chin before releasing her. Therese climbs off the massive wide sea of bedsheets and comforter. She opens the door and takes the glass candy dish of vanilla ice cream and a fudge brownie bar drizzled with chocolate syrup from the hotel cook associate and thanks him with the door closing shut.


End file.
